Various disc cartridges have been proposed so as to store disklike information storage media therein.
For example, Patent Document No. 1 discloses a disc cartridge in which a disklike storage medium having a single or double information storage sides (which will be referred to herein as a “disc” simply) is completely enclosed in a disc storage space. The disc storage space is defined inside a cartridge body that is made up of upper and lower halves. The cartridge body has chucking windows and a head window. The chucking windows allow the turntable of a spindle motor and a damper to chuck a disc inserted, while the head window allows a head to read and/or write information from/on the disc. These windows form one continuous window. Accordingly, to prevent dust from entering the cartridge body and to prevent the disc from being soiled with finger marks, a shutter is provided for these windows.                Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-153264        Patent Document No. 2: Pamphlet of PCT International Application Publication No. WO 97/11463        